A Hike in the Woods
by maregnbue
Summary: Anna and Elsa spend the day together on a hike, and Anna discovers something remarkable about her sister.


Anna was half-running, half-skipping up the largest hill she's ever seen. Her sister was trotting along behind her. "C'mon, Elsa! We're almost to the top!"

Elsa smiled fondly at Anna's determination. The tall yellow grass brushed past their legs, and the sun was blazing down on them. Hopefully it would be the last hot day of the year, for the season was on the brink of changing.

"We made it!" Anna declared, standing at the top of the hill next to Elsa.

"Finally," Elsa chuckled, relieved.

They walked further into the woods, chattering and enjoying each other's company. When they grew tired, the sisters stopped by a pond for a break. Anna dug into her satchel and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed one to Elsa. "Here, sis."

"Thank you. Please drink some too, okay?"

"Of course!" Anna wheezed, quickly twisting the cap off.

"I had fun hiking with you, Anna," Elsa remarked, wiping her mouth.

"Me too," Anna agreed, looking at her sister adoringly. She gestured to the both of them. "And these dresses were a great idea."

"Thanks!"

Elsa had suggested they'd wear light, short sleeved summer dresses. It would be uncomfortable to go on a hike in their regular ones. They sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying the gentle breeze and coolness of their beverages.

Anna was sweating. She decided to pour her cold, refreshing water over her head. She instantly shivered as it made contact, the result in a brain freeze. "Wowwowwowwow," she giggled, shaking her head to get the water from her face. "That's so cold but feels amazing."

Elsa placed her bottle down and reached to wipe the droplets off her arm. She suddenly wondered why she couldn't agree with her sister. "Is it really _that_ cold?"

Anna nodded, as if it was obvious. "Yes! Oh, I'm sorry did I get water on you?" She giggled. "But you wouldn't know if I did because you wouldn't feel it."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I mean," Anna said, trying to reword what she said so Elsa understood. "Do you even know what the cold feels like?"

"Anna, of course I know what the cold feels like," Elsa chuckled in amusement. "It just doesn't bother me." Anna nodded, but she was still looking confused. Elsa decided to show her. "Here. Pour your water on my arm."

"Okay!"

Anna took her water ( _her_ _freezing icy cold water)_ and gently poured it over Elsa's outstretched arm. A second passed and Elsa didn't even flinch.

She gaped at her sister incredulously. Elsa wasn't showing any signs of discomfort or being cold. She was smiling at Anna, almost gloating with her expression towards her.

Anna couldn't stop staring. "Nothing?" She asked, shocked. "Not even a…'whoa that's cold'" She mimicked the reaction she expected from her sister.

Elsa dried her arm, shaking her head in response. "Nope."

"That's so cool!" Anna gasped. "Ha, _cool_. Can I do it again?"

"Sure," Elsa replied. Anna looked at her sister for a moment, a sneaky idea growing in her head. Smirking, she flicked her bottle at her and water splashed all over Elsa's face.

The queen was shocked for a moment, not expecting that at all. She then looked at her sister, who was hiding her giggles. "Oh, no you don't!" Elsa gasped, blinking water from her eyes. "You're gonna get it!"

She grabbed Anna and picked her up by the torso, dragging her off. Anna instantly began laughing, trying to pry her sister's arms off her stomach. "Elsa put me down!" She roared. "You're tickling me! Stop it!" Smirking, Elsa ignored her and carried Anna towards the pond. Anna saw their approaching destination and gasped. "Oh no."

There, she flipped her sister upside down, threatening to drop her. "Say you're sorry!" Elsa demanded.

Anna was howling with laughter, the tips of her braids nearly touching the water. She was laughing so hard she could hardly speak. "I can't-"

"Say it!" Elsa laughed. "C'mon, Anna!"

"I'm—"

 _SPLASH!_

Anna's weight took over and she slipped from the older girl's arms. Elsa gasped as Anna rose to the surface, sputtering. Unable to contain what had happened, she burst out laughing. She had to lean against a tree, she was laughing so hard.

Anna was standing in the pond, unamused with her arms crossed. A ghost of a smile grazed her features, however, hearing Elsa's boisterous laughter was music to her ears.

Finally, Elsa faced Anna, and bent down to speak to her. "Oh, Anna I didn't mean to drop you," she chuckled, brushing her sister's messy bangs to the side. "I'm sorry, love."

Anna shook her head and laughed. "It's okay, Elsa. It actually cooled me off so...thank you. Help me up?" Elsa smiled and took Anna's outstretched hand.

She shrieked as Anna suddenly yanked her down in the pond.

 _SPLASH!_

Now Elsa was soaked as well. She eyed Anna with disbelief. "Did you just—"

"I did."

"You're _evil_ ," Elsa laughed, shoving her sister.

"No, I'm Anna."

"I guess I deserved that," Elsa said.

"Yes you did."

Elsa smirked and splashed Anna.

Anna laughed and splashed her sister back.

One splash led to the other, and soon they had partaken in a full blown water fight. When they called it quits, Elsa helped Anna out of the water. "Now, enough with these _unroyal activities_ ," she teased. Anna giggled. "Let's head back, shall we?"

"We shall."

They retrieved the satchel and headed back to the castle, hand in hand.

" _Elsa_ ," the princess giggled and pointed to her sister.

"Yes?" Elsa replied.

"Your hair!" Anna gasped. She's never seen her sister's hair so out of place before. The sight had her cracking up. "It's a mess!"

"You pulled me into a pond," Elsa replied. "You should see your hair!"

They embraced each other in a side hug, their never ending laughter following them home.


End file.
